Its not a dream
by vainattempt
Summary: Sooner or later your old self will catch up, always it waits. Sissi past is coming into light memories she blocked away and hoped to forget are forcing their way into her dreams. Who is this new person who seems to know her? What is she trying to forget?
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys this is my first fic I don't own any of the characters or Lyoko and etc. just the story line lol. Um review tell me what you think! This is about Sissi. Seems like no one really wrote about her! And I am a Sissi fan so you know why not!

"we're more beautiful dead than alive." that soft, but harsh and dark whisper invaded her dream land. Her brain desperately searching for the source, but her heart and body knew that something painful and disturbing was about only to come of this. Her body thrashing tossing and turning in the bed as if the movement would help sooth her heart that was beating rapidly. She could see herself, walking down a hallway she could hear the stairs creaking beneath her weight. A dim light ahead, brightning as she approach almost blinding. As if the contents of the room were too holy for her unworthy eyes. She saw a dark figure and it opened its mouth to say something

**beep beep beep**

Sissi left hand lazily hit the snooze button on the alarm that was flashing 6am. She'd given herself an extra 3mins to sleep trying to go back to the door she was approaching feeling the suddle anxious feeling in her chest that was left lingering.

**beep beep beep**

6:03am

Sissi slowly pulled herself in a sitting position. "time to get up" she thought to herself.

Even though classes didn't begin till 9 to get to the showers first she'd have to be up early.

To be back by 6:35 to do her hair and make up and decide what to wear, what perfume matched her mood and if she should wear curls or not it was going to take her atleast till 7:30.

She'd leave the room looking like perfection and she would have to be out the building by 7:35 to catch a glimps of Ulrich.

She sighed and stopped thinking and just smiled and the thought of his name. Ulrich...he was perfection.. He was...she stopped and a grimance appearec on her face...

"Not mine" she said aloud, "and so my day begins" She thought her hand slowly gliding the 'are you ready' pink color on her lips.

Slowly she pushed the double doors of the dorm building heading to the cafeteria, the light blinding her a bit and a familiar sense came to her so familiar she walked past Ulrich in such deep thought she didnt even notice him.

Her dream suddenly playing back to her in bits and pieces causing a sudden feeling of heart ache and sadness to consume her.

Aimlessly she headed toward the cafeteria to be greeted by a few girls she knew hated her guts and talked behind her back. "ehh thats life." She thought she looked to see Nicholas and Herb sitting at the table deciding to skip breakfast and think about what she dreamed why was it so important? Why did it tug at her heart?

**lyoko group**  
>"Hey did you guys notice Sissi didn't even look our way just now" Odd said in a surprise tone.<p>

He was mentally preparing for a corny but witty come back, a little disappointed he didnt get to use it.

"Don't jinx it Odd" Ulrich replied in his usual annoyed tone. Yumi leaning alway from the snack machine as a classmate approached to buy something

"Maybe she forgot her brain in her room this morning and is in deep thought wondering where she left it"

**slam**  
>Everyone looked back<p>

the girl buying the snacks was red in the face."you know you guys shouldnt talk crap about someone while they arent around." Yumi grimance wondering where this was headed.

The girl continued "She's my friend you know, and Ulrich she was yours too, since elementary school as well up until last year when you started hanging around these guys! what? you just forget your old friends?"

Ulrich looked up he didnt even notice the girl was Kris one of his old friends.  
>"Kris I-" "save it Ulrich" she stood upright after grabbing her food and hot chocolate and taking a sip "taste like dish water" she mumbled and threw it in the trash "and its Kristen to you." She hurried away Odd staring after her "same thing i thought" he jokingly said trying to lighten the mood.<p>

Aelita notice Jermy typing rather slowly than usual like he was reading something and asked "is there something wrong?" "No new news with Xana."

**ringg**

The bell rang for Class to begin in

**back to Sissi**

"ugh after a long day like that i need some beauty sleep before dinner." she swung her door open and clumsy as always slipped and fell on her bed face flat into the pillow she giggled at herself and drift off into dream land. this time there was no images just darkness and she heard dark sinster, it felt like a spider was crawling on her spin, that voice said

"The first time I saw a body bend that way I realized that we're more beautiful dead than alive Then, with bloodied flesh removed, I saw why they say beauty comes from the inside."

She was steps away from the door and her heart was beating painfully in her chest she was no longer dreaming or atleast it didnt feel like a dream she was fully aware of everything around her the smell, the taste, the sounds.

She was scared to death her father hadn't made it home yet her mother had just kissed her goodnight. She heard loud noises downstairs. She knew it wasnt any of the help, for they didn't have 24 hours staff anymore her father deemed it unnecessary. She could hear voices... "Men!" She thought in the house with mama? She walked slowly to the door to listen.

"If you shoot someone in the head with a .45 every time you kill somebody, it becomes like your fingerprint, see? But if you strangle one,  
>stab another, one you cut up, one you don't, then the police don't know what to do. They think you're 4 different people. What they really like, what makes their job so much easier, is pattern. What they call a modus operandi. That's latin. Bet you didn't know any latin, did ya otis?"<p>

Sissi shot up out of bed sweating, cold and trembling. Memories she'd blocked away mentally were slowly invading her thoughts.

"why now?" asking herself waiting for an answer inbetween sobs. calming herself she layed awake in bed trying to go back to sleep but her mind wouldnt let her.

She felt sharp pains in her stomach and realized she was hungry. she sighed, turning her head slowly to glare at the clock in red bright numbers. It read 3:47am she got up only to grab a jacket and slip on shoes to walk to the only avalible food on campus the vending machine. When she got there she thoughtbshe heard voices even thought she saw something mood but casr away the thoghts deeming the previous ones were more important

**Ulrich's POV**

"I wonder what Xana has up his sleeve this time!" Jermey cursed at himself.

"maybe it was just a false alarm or a trick to defeat us by depriving us of sleep!" Odd threw in. "Its never a false alarm with Xana" Ulrich looked to his left and notice Sissi standing at the machines. "shhhhh"

The three ducked behind a tree "what the hell is she doing up at the hour!"

"waiting for you" Odd jokinglu said Ulrich cast him a dark look. The watched her take a sip of the soda she had she looked troubled.

"Hey guys?"

"shh she might hear us! And it would be hard to explain what the three of us are doing ...behind a tree."  
>"but look" Ulrich and Jermy turned around annoyed to see a dark hair running and approching them quickly. It ran right past them. It stop right behind Sissi. Already moving from behind their hiding place ready to attack. The had a better view of a girl around there age. out of breath breathing heavly. She hugged Sissi from behind.<p>

Okayy thats it for now its 5:35am and I have some place to be at 8am lol well read and review and tell me watcha think should I keep going or...not 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay chapter 2 I don't own any of the characters well my oc. Um not the lyoko story and etc! Remember guys if you like it review. Give me a few pointers! It always encourages me to keep writing!

Through her back on her spine Sissi could feel a heart beating rapidly, chest rising and falling quickly. she could feel short out of breath inhales on her neck in her ear.

She froze, this embrace felt familiar it felt safe, the fragrance mixed with sweat smelt sweet. "the mistakes... from my youth are finally catching up to me." The voice spoke softly in her ear, the embrace got tighter, the body that held her trembled, she felt cold drops on her shoulder only to realize that they were tears. "i found you" the voice whispered.

Sissi quickly turned around to see a dark haired girl at the same height she was tears stained her beautiful face. The face look so familiar but from where? Before her brain could process a name, who, why and where from. Her mouth opened and she whispered "Kat".

The face looked up to meet her and flashed a gorgeous smile, "even though I took forever I new you wouldn't forget." Sissi stood looking puzzled other than the name she whispered she could not remember where, and how she knew this girl. Kat saw the puzzled expression on Sissi's face "I guess you forgot me but your heart still remembers." She smiled and Sissi face fell from confusion to anger.

"LISTEN I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I DON'T KNOW HOW I KNEW YOUR NAME! I DON'T CARE TO KNOW, WHATEVER YOU WANT YOU CAN HAVE IT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THESE DREAMS MEAN AND I DON'T WANT TO I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL!"

Everything building up inside her since this thing started, was coming out. Kat slowly reached to touch Sissi's face as to comfort her. She quickly reacted and slapped her hand away. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME FREAK! I DON'T KNOW YOU." Anger flashed across Kat's face "you can change your clothes, change your hairstyles, your friends, cities, continents but sooner or later your old self catches up...always it waits."

Sissi froze, she had no clue what this crazy girl was talking about! But it was weird because she felt as though she did. It was like coming back to math class after summer vacation, and you knew the answers but you couldn't gather the information together at once to answer the question. you knew you had the information to do so.

Kat's face turned into a grimace as she reach toward Sissi and touched her forehead with her finger. A crescent moon mark appeared on Sissi's forehead, her eyes flashed a bright gold color for a brief second. Kat disappeared "Your not lucky enough to forget be bless with this curse and remember." Was all Sissi heard before pain struck her. It was like she was shoot in the forehead her skull felt like it was splitting apart,she screamed.

Her vision fading in and out she fell to the ground screaming, the last thing she saw was Ulrich face above hers.

**Ulrich POV**

He watched and Sissi's body hit the ground. To distracted to see the girl that stood before her was gone Sissi screamed. It made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He raced toward her to see her body on the ground twisting and turning. She was in obvious pain. "Odd wake up the nurse and her father! Now hurry!" Odd stood shocked for a second but when Sissi screamed again tears steaming from her closed eyes. His heart sank and he took off as fast as his feet carried him.

"how are we suppose to explain how we found her?" Jeremy questioned. Ulrich picked up Sissi limp body "you head back to your room I'll say Odd and I heard her screaming." Jeremy nodded as he and Ulrich took off in different directions. He looked down at Sissi to see her eyes open then close and she fell unconscious in his arms. He only ran faster the need and the urge to protect her consumed him.

**Kats POV** Sitting in a cafe alone stirring coffee that shouldn't be to hot anymore she sat starring at her reflection in the cup. she sighed, "you shouldn't of done that." A gentle voice said. Without looking up "she needed to know..who is she to think she has the privilege to forget?" She replied

"it was a protection barrier cast upon her OBVIOUSLY!" The voice replied.

"but it should of worn off years ago just like mines she didn't want to remember!" Kat looked up angry at the silvered hair man that sat in front of her. "it wasn't your place." He said as the waiter brought his coffee and he sipped. "if not mine then who else?" She snapped. "the dreams would of told her slowly but surely." He looked up from his cup to watch her stare out of the window her gaze watching the sun rise...

"beautiful" he whispered "I know I love the colors" she said. He blush not realizing he said it out loud and looked toward the window. "time is running out i just speed up the process.." She added as if to defend her actions once more.

**Ulrich's POV**

"And she just fell to the ground screaming" Odd finish the story of the early morning events to Aelita and Yumi. Aelita shivered, "I wonder who that girl was is it a new attack from Xana?" The gangs eyes shifted toward Jeremy he turned away from his desktop. "I don't know Xana seems to be asleep or something nothing out of the ordinary on lyoko other than the few monster that's always around."

"Do you think its a new threat?" Yumi asked worried. Ulrich added "if it is why is it after Sissi, what did they do to her? She seemed like she knew who she was talking to." He said in a tone that sounded more worried than he wanted to sound. Yumi glanced at him before looking back at the group. "Maybe we should talk to her father about it." "No" Jeremy said "Lets wait till she wakes to question her...and if we come up with nothing then we'll ask him." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ulrich left before anything else was said. He couldn't get her out of his head "Sissi" he thought the way she fell the way she screamed he felt so guilty. Like he should of done something...He walked slowly down the hallway to glance and see Kris...his former friend who defended Sissi. Memories flooded and he went back to when they first met.

** flash back 2nd grade**

Ulrich sat in class drawing pictures during his free time, he had a cool dream last night and her wanted to draw it out before he forgot it and maybe show it to his class for his dream book presentation. His teacher had a special thing going every Friday everyone would share one of their dreams that they had during the the week.

He couldn't wait, it was about a princess and he was a warrior! He told his mom about it during his favorite chocolate chip oatmeal breakfast! She said he played to many video games. "watcha drawing there" his friend Kris said looking over his shoulder. He covered it with his chest motioning her to back away. "its for my dream story Friday!" He said proudly. He liked Kris she was funny and always shared her video games with him. she had the gooooodddd ones the ones his parents thought were to violent for him. She stuck up for him too. They met at the beginning of the year.

The teacher suddenly called the class to attention. "a new student her name is Elizabeth Del-" "Sissi..." The girl interrupted she looked so sad. "Its her!" Ulrich yelled rising out of his seat the whole class has his attention and he blushed "never mind" and sat back. Kris nudge him with a questioned look on her face, "the girl from my dreams the princess I'm suppose to protect. Its her!" He whispered back. Sissi took a set across the room and put her head down as to fall asleep. Ulrich and Kris excitedly slowly made their way across the class room "Princess!" Ulrich said "your warrior here to protect you! I dreamt about you I knee you were real"

Sissi looked up sadness spread across her face "I'm not a princess." "but you have to be" Kris insisted "he dreamed about it" Ulrich nodded quickly looking determined and add "I'm suppose to protect you" Sissi looked at him "from what?" She thought of the protector her mother spoke of everyone had one. Her mothers protector even died just before she was born her mother said, he was protecting her from dangerous men who didn't want Sissi or her mother to make it out the hospital alive.

"everything especially the really bad things. I suppose" Ulrich said with a confused but for sure look on his face. "okay protector I believe you." He smiled at her. "from now on nothing gonna harm you no sir not while I'm around." She beamed at him the first time in weeks she smiled ever since...what happened? She couldn't recall...her mother died...

She felt safe, maybe everything will be just fine


	3. Chapter 3

Okay you guys sorry for the typos i'm literally on my tablet typing all these chapters with touch screen and swype so. Yeah I have a spell check app so. It should be less. O.o um dont own lyoko and its characters and etc. remember read and review! Tell me what you think making this up as I go (which isn't to bright) but yeah... Lets begin!

"Sissi, has strange things been happening to you, like can you do things you cant explain?" A 6yr old version of Kat asked a 5yr old version of Sissi.

"... No what do you mean?" Sissi responded to her cousin.

Thinking about yesterdays events, when her father brought her home a life size doll she was so happy and excited she ran to her room to unbox it and play with her new buddy she decided to call Cindy! Butterflies in her stomach she closed her eyes to dance with Cindy to her favorite song was playing on her pink barbie radio. Her mother was down in the garden reading a book so none of the maids could tell her to turn it down. Spinning in circles she felt light as a feather pure joy racing through her veins seeping through her pours. She suddenly hit the ceiling! Wide eye she looked at the ceiling the next thing she knew was she was on her back on the floor! "ouch!" Was all she could say as she tried it again nothing happened...little did she know on of the maids saw this through her cracked door.

During the evening she and her mom decided to fold clothes since they didn't have a 24 hour staff anymore the maid forgot to put the sheets back on the bed. It was something to do she loved doing things with her beautiful mother she wished she had her long beautiful Gold blond hair.

Sissi like most kids got tired of folding deciding it would be more fun to play with the sheets started to do so. she started to pretend she was a super hero and could punch through walls she sheet being her wall. punching and punching but failing to make a hole with her first she decided on more hit should do it! Gathering all her energy up she punch with her eyes close, something felt different this time. She opened her eyes to see a whole burnt through the sheet and her mother wide eyed.

Before she could say something her mother snatched the sheet and started to cut it up saying "oh a spark from the fire place must of landed on it." Sissi looked towards the fire place, it wasn't even lit the flame went out hours ago it was still hot but not lit. "Oh and Sissi dear, try not to tell anyone of this" her mother spoke softly. "its about that time, I have something important to tell you dear, its about who you are... Who I am." Sissi looked to her mother.

"SISSI, SISSI, SISSI!" Kat yelled "ARE YOU LISTENING"

Sissi blinked. "huh? Oh I was just day dreaming" she giggled.

"Did your mother tell you yet? Mines told me about two weeks ago" Kat said very blunt. Sissi looked away nervous "tell me what?"

"oh don't play dumb with me its okay! We can talk about it with each other just not others...who aren't what we are." Kat said with a smile. Sissi smiled back "i think I flew yesterday!" She said excitedly.

Kat flashed her famous smile and said "I've been all week!" She motioned for Sissi to look down and she saw Kat was a few inches from the ground in her sitting position. Sissi's eyes grew "KITTY! you have to teach me!"

The two giggled until they heard a mans voice raising as if he was upset. It was coming from the garden where Sissi's mother was, the two kids went over for a listen. "how can you possibly pretend you are one of...them" he spat the last word , truly disgusted. "you mate with these...weaker...beings. Have you forgotten...what they've done to us?"

Sissi's mother stood "it wasn't them it was their government! If we got blamed for everything OUR government did we would be looked at as DIRT"

"Well let them! I am proud of who I am, where I came from! I wish to go back to that place and rebuild what Jota destroyed! Have you forgotten our ancestor genocide WE WERE KILLED TO "SAVE LIVES".  
>The Jota are in their government hiding amongst these weaklings. EVERY MONTH I hear of our fellow brethren being killed! And plastered on their news to mock us calling it a 'serial killers work.' This is not our home! the little of us left are being killed! We must leave and rebuild our empire and you wish to stay and hide?...and pretend your one of them...the Jota will come and find you and your spawn and kill you."<p>

He turned to made eye contact with the two children he had a look on sympathy in his eyes. He closed them only to savor the image, and then he thought of some place to go, to feel lucky, to have the privilege to forget just for one night what horrors that faced him everyday, because of the native blood that ran through his veins.

"What will you do now I might stay but I still want to help." Sissi's mother said trying to shorten her words as if the children didn't hear the whole speech he made

"I will meet with a man Waldo Schaeffer, he has sympathy.." He let a sarcastic chuckle "sympathy for us, he thinks he can make a communication device, to help us seed the Jota out of these humans government." He turned to look back at the beautiful blond woman. " answer this woman, why do you stay?

She looked at her child "because I've fallen in... love, I have created some thing, someone, with this love. I'll die for it"

He turned around and knelt before the two children and pointed towards the sky the two looked and he said "the painter is making this mess... a master piece" when their heads lowered he was gone.

**now**  
>Sissi sat up in the infirmary bed flowers to her left that were starting to limp and lose it's color. She thought about the 'dream' and started to weep "i remember" she said out loud.<p>

"hey, hey, hey, whats wrong?" A voice said sounding concern. She looked up from her palms to see Ulrich enter the room rushing to her side. With a vase of water in his hand with new flowers in it. " I only left for 15mins" he smiled at her a smile she forgot...at least on his face.

"you brought me flowers?" She said in between coughs trying to hold in her tears everything was happening so quickly. "oh uh yeah the ones your father brought you were starting to die so I figured to replace them. So..." He scratched the back of his head. God he wasn't good at this "I figure whenever you woke up, you wouldn't want dead flowers in your face."

Sissi smiled, she thought she'd never receive this sort of attention from Ulrich anymore. "wake up? How long was a sleep? The whole day or something."

"four days." Ulrich said "everyone was worried."

"What! four days?" Sissi yelled They both turn noticing the door opening it was Jeremy, Yumi and Aelita.

"Good your awake Sissi, glad to see your ok" Jeremy said with a smile on his face. Yumi turned to Ulrich with a suspicious look on her face "Ulrich I thought you were with Odd" she said waiting for a response.

Ulrich turned his back to Sissi to face Yumi. Sissi notice he tensed up a bit his hand turned into a tight fist behind his back. " Oh uh... Yumi.. Odd wanted to watch some lame movie so I decided to head back. To check and see if Sissi was up."

Sissi thought to herself for a second *wait when he came on he said he was gone for 15mins...he's lying to them*

"back to business" Jeremy butted in not caring what Ulrich was doing "Sissi do you remember what happened. And who you were talking to, and if something seemed a little off about the person."

Sissi looked at him and quickly said "no what are you getting at" in her annoyed tone

"listen Sissi try, this is important, have you seen this symbol." He held up Xanas symbol and pain suddenly hit Sissi and she screamed and blacked out.

The four looking nervous looked at each other as the nurse rushed in.

"WAS SHE AWAKE?" The nurse yelled she looked to Ulric who she knew was by her bedside since this morning.

"uh for a bit. Then she screamed and fell back asleep" yumi said.

"you should of informed me as soon as she was wake! Well I have to exam her you four best leave for a while no more visitor's for the rest of the day sorry Mr. stern"

Ulrich blushed, yumi looked towards him suspicious. Was he coming here more than he let on?

**Odd POV**  
>He sat at the cafe thinking about the movie he just saw. It was great best work yet by James Finson even if hes a jerk in real life his movies are THE best. He wish Ulrich was her to have someone to talk about his favorite parts with but when he got up in the morning Ulrich was gone.<br>"two steaks with extra onion and extra fries and a large ...diet coke?" The waiter said while placing the food on the table. "Yeah that's for mee! " Odd said hungry as ever. Odd began to dig in "don't you want to wait for your guest" the waiter question. "oh no this is all for me no quest ha ha"

The waiter wide eyed turned away, only to be greeted by two men in black suits. Odd looked up they were asking to see surveillance camera tape from four days ago. He studied their attire and decide to stop being nosey and finish his food before he took a big bite of his second steak he notice on man whore a ring with Xana mark on it... But he didn't seem to be possessed. . He took pulled out his phone and got the best picture he could and sent it to Jeremy.

Dun DunDun okay that's all im stopping her for right now I tried to make it longer but like I said im writing this all on touch screen my thimbs are tireeddd remember to review and etc. till next time :D 


	4. Chapter 3b

Oh my gosh you guys I think I'm updating a little to often, I'm not sure. These Ideas just pop up in my head and I have to get them out or else I'd forget it. This is not part 4 but part 3.5 just a little back story ish...thing.

Emma Stern sat at the kitchen table a tad bored, she had the evening off and figured she'd go through the mail, 'To the parents of Ulrich Stern' caught her attention and she nervously opened it hoping Ulrich wasn't in any sort of trouble again. It was his report card "about that time again" she said out loud and gave a heavy sigh before reading it. Remembering the events of last time and how upset her husband was at his grades, She couldn't stick up for Ulrich no not that his grades we truly horrible. She knew her soon could do better she wondered what was distracting her from his work. She skimmed through he was slightly improving, though not enough to please her husband. One A+ the rest high and low Cs the A+ was in but of course physical education. She signed the card and slipped it in her purse making a mental note to pick up a book of stamps to mail it back to his school. Quickly before her husband could ask about it and she had to hear his crap about where Ulrich should be in school.

She felt like something sweet, she searched the freezer for her favorite ice cream that she didn't have to hide anymore now since Ulrich boarded at school. turning around only to be caught by the mirror on the walls he looked at herself. "Am I happy?" she said out loud. bags underneath her eyes, her hair tied up in a tight neat bun a smile not even on her face. she looked at her reflection, 'this is just a mid life crisis' she thought to herself at least that's what her therapist said. She started to think about her earlier life. The one man drove her insane.

_****Flash Back 15years ago****_

Emma slowly spun around in her chair at the bar drinking her favorite alcoholic sweet beverage. She needed it some time out and be free and hang out with her friends her fiance was really being a controlling asshole and she needed some freedom. " FREEDOM" she yelled drunkenly as her friends laughed at her silliness and a couple of the men in the back yelled encouraging words like 'Yeah that's right!'

she noticed him immediately a tall hansom man with a nice tan, brown hair athletic body. He seemed lost in thought when he sat right next to him. She couldn't take her eyes off him, he was gorgeous in just about every way possible. Not saying that her fiance Wesley Stern wasn't a looker but this man...he was everything she dreamed of.

"Is my sitting here bothering you? Should I leave" The man said to her with a look of annoyance on his face. "NO NO NO" Emma blurted out trying to sober up and be more lady like. "sorry i know its rude to stare." she said in a low tone very apologetic of her rudeness. The man sighed and said "staring at me is the least you can do to offend me woman." he said quickly not even looking her way taking a sip of the beverage he ordered.

"Woman? I do have a name you know. It's Emma." The man not even looking her way plainly said " I did not ask for your name this is no greeting." Shocked at how rude he was being she tensed up a bit sobering up as the conversation went on. "I don't care if you didn't ask for my name but you shall not call me by any other now that I've told you." she picked up what was left of her drink and attempted to throw it at him but he caught her hand. whoa he was fast she didn't even see him move.

"you are strong willed i like that, you have my attention, at least for tonight." he said and her heart starting beating faster it seemed like secretly this is all she wanted was to have his attention for him to look her in the eye when he spoke, like she was waiting the whole day for this event to occur. the talked and talked all night her mostly about everything..except her fiance. He just sat there and listened. making small comments and giving her slight advice but he listened, it was night. When she asked him about why he wanted to forget everything he didn't speak much of it.

"I want to be noble, I want to do the right thing, whats right for my people, like a ruler. Like how the wolfs protect each other in a pack from all danger, the power of my home burns bright in my heart and in everyone else. I want to rebuild it."

She thought about what he said for a second "You know there is a name for that in German, my native language."

He looked at her curiosity in his eyes for the first time through the short time they knew each other she seemed to understand him "Whats that?" he questioned.

She smiled at him taking another swig of her drink "Ulrich."

He smiled at her for the first time and she felt her heart swell, Emma leaned close and kissed him a shy kiss that he hungrily gave into, that night and that night only was the first time she felt like she did something that was right even though it was so wrong, she cheated on her fiance with this man, she did not know his name. 2months later she got married to her fiance not telling him of the events that happened that night and 7months later she gave birth to a son she named Ulrich. There was only one other time she saw this man the father of her son was when Ulrich was 5. The man told her that he will always watch over Ulrich, Ulrich made him forget about his troubles. He told her Ulrich was special, he would become something he could be proud of he will rebuild his people up again. She didn't understand what he meant but listened to him because it made her happy.

Emma sighed bringing herself back to reality the ice cream melting in the bowl. She looked at her sons picture on the fridge, and smiled to herself.

Okay guys the man that is Ulrich's real dad ( if you didn't catch that part) is the same man from earlier that was arguing with Sissi's mom. So Ulrich and Sissi and Kat have the same Native Blood in them (NATIVE TO WHAT THOUGH) [wait and see] ( not that Ulrich and Sissi are related) lol if it wasn't obvious.

Okay you guys thats all i got for now I should head off to bed I might write some more tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 4

Okay chapter 4!

It was 11:48 at night Sissi lying in bed with sadness in her heart, ever since she started to remember everything her life seemed so sad. Its not like she remember everything in one second but it was all coming back. She missed school 2 days in a row now. Telling her father it was, personal days. She wondered how her father couldn't have known about her mother past, now her past.

Why didn't she tell him? Was it to protect him? Now Sissi felt her mothers guilt. How could she tell her father that his deceased wife was keeping a secret from him that she took to the grave. She laid there letting the memories flow, face down motionless with such a hollow feeling inside.

**tap tap**

Lifting her head to look out the window,  
>"KAT" she yelled. And ran to the window and opened it. Kat flew inside and landed and hugged Sissi.<p>

"I'm so sorry, for leaving you there after forcing the barrier to break." Kat said while hugging her cousin

"I forgive you, I'm sorry, I should of remembered, I-I-I-"

Kat hushed Sissi, "its not your fault, now Sissi so much has changed, well for me... Then again maybe nothing changed maybe I just grew up."

"what do you mean?" Sissi asked while wiping the tears away.

" I was foolish to think I could take on the Jota alone, I use to be so young and invincible, I got caught I got beaten and they...they experimented on me. They are trying to make a virus that will kill us all, its harmless to humans. They'll spread it in air, put it in the food, the water."

Kat broke down on the floor tears, pain and regret overwhelming her all Sissi could do is watch.

"its all my fault, all our people, so innocent are going to be killed!" Kat screamed and looked up at Sissi and said softly.

"As the days go by...its getting harder to hold my head up high, now I'm just praying for the light to just come and carry me away."

Sissi didn't know what to say she saw her cousin, when she looked up to as a child, who she just reconnected with, who forced her memory back on the lying on the floor crying. She didn't know if she should feel angry, upset, betrayed, sorrow or anything she didn't feel anything but fear. Fear at the thought of her breathing and eating she would be slowly killed.

Sissi looked back and saw a man with silver hair come through the window, she was shocked, he was gorgeous, he looked at her with golden eyes, and knelt next to Kat

"the face...that stares back in the mirror should carry nothing but pride." The man whispered.

Sissi looked towards the mirror her reflection shocking her, her face was red, eyes were swollen from tears. Her hair was a mess, but she felt something she never felt before pride, she felt pride for who she was.

Sissi then said "this world will never be what I expected, but its not to late...its never to late."

The man looked up to her and she felt as though she knew him but couldn't remember from where.

"if there is a chance, we'll find it." Sissi said

Kat lifting herself up she hugged Sissi.

Sissi smiled "well I don't think I'd be any use to you guys if I don't know how to do anything"

"do you remember how to fly?" The silver haired man ask.

"No.. I'm sorry but whats your name" Sissi asked while blushing he was a good looking guy.

"my apologies its Grey..I am the protector of Kat" He he paused. "now remember flying is not a necessity it will wear you out and drain you of your energy if you do it for hours at a time, but to fly think of one of your most strongest happiest memories and use it as your wings."

She thought of her mother, she thought of on special days her mother would take her shopping and out for ice cream.

Sissi got a few inches in the air but quickly fell back.

"that isn't strong enough, think of a strong memory that makes you happy not just happy but complete it has to be strong though" Grey said louder

Sissi thought about love, "Ulrich" she whispered. This obsession that he was suppose to be... not had to be.. It was mandatory that he was with her.

She got higher and higher in the air.

"now move." Kat whispered and Sissi moved through the air twisting and turning and feeling the air invite her in.

As she settled back down in her room she thought of Ulrich and the heart ache she felt for him.

"why?" She questioned her self racking her brain for a good answer, why was he always the answers to her problems? because... Just because her heart wouldn't let her brain let him go, she needed him.

Ever since she left the infirmary things went back to normal, at least between Ulrich and her. He ignored her, looked annoyed when she tried to speak to him. Yumi blocking him more than usual. Odd on the other hand stopped with the jokes.

Kat caught Sissi's attention by pouring the water out of a water bottle and forming a ball with it in her hand.

"you can control anything as long as there is a supply, we don't control the actual object, we create a force around in, inside of it, just learn how to control it, the force" she mumbled.

"somethings are easier to control than others for different people, I'm a master air and water, I can create things with the air and the water its easy to me with time and practice I improve." Grey said pulling the water from Kat's and and making a small tornado in his palm.

Kat stood, "hard objects like metal, the earth, and fire is easy for me, I just like the firmness the control I feel, air and water is to loose and slipper... for me I cant get a...grip. If you know what I mean, but I practice."

"you can get a grip on fire?" Sissi questioned

"well its not the actual grip its the heat with the fire that tells me, if its to much, to little." Kat responded.

"oh I understand " Sissi said as she watched Grey make a frozen flower with the water he hand and Kat form fire and melted it into his palm.

"well how did you get fire there is not fire in here, and how he get the water to freeze?" Sissi asked.

"well from the heat in the air you concentrate it, and from the coolness in the air just concentrate it, you can concentrate the moisture in the air and get water. It takes time and practice of course." Kat answered.

"now I think its best for us to leave, we don't want to be in one place for to long, the Jota have been tracking us we don't want to leave trails." Grey said as he looked at his watch.

Kat ran to Sissi and hugged her, "don't worry I'll be back soon. In time practice. "

"how am I suppose to use this force field?" Sissi questioned

"well you'll have to answer that yourself " Kat answered as she left.

**Kats POV **

She and Grey where above the clouds flying off to a safe place too rest when she looked at him and noticed he had a serious look on his face the look he got when he was thinking hard.

"whats on your mind Light?" She questioned using the childhood nickname

"i was wondering, what...makes you fly?" He asked a blush coloring his cheeks.

"the memory of when I first met you..." she answered...

** Emma Sterns POV**

Emma was cleaning dinner that she had with her husband, he went to bed shortly after having worked a long day. Hence the late diner, she heard a noise behind her quickly turning to find the source of the noise she saw him, the man from the bar, the father of her only child Ulrich its been years since she saw him.

He looked at her with those brown eyes that she fell in love with that her heart is still in love with and whispered.

"I came for my son."

Shocked she could barely breathe she grabbed the phone to call Ulrich.

dun dun dun okay you guys that's it hopefully it wasn't to short. It seems like Ive been writing forever! Lol sorry it took so long for the update but Ive been busy and ideas weren't coming in and I kept changing it and blahh btw when you think of Grey think of Sesshomaru that's the total image I have in my head of him.. But if you prefer someone else go for it...its your brain lol REVIEWWW PLZZ :) 


	6. Chapter 5

Okay chapter 5! Thanks to you few that review. I wanna put an emphasis on few.. -_- you guys help :) I just wanna make sure this doesn't suck ;( btw im listening to music while writing this lol so a song is influencing this chapter

Ulrichs POV

Barely asleep in his bed Ulrich received a call, at first he couldn't find his phone lifting himself and searching his bed underneath the covers for his phone he found it his mother was calling him, he tensed up thinking of his report card, then got worried wondering why she was calling this late. His report card wasn't great but he was sure, but a lecture could wait till morning.

"Hello?" Ulrich whispered losing his voice slightly then clearing his throat.

"Ulrich dear, your awake! I'm so happy this is your mother."

-well duh- Ulrich though who else could it be why do parents do that? he smiled anyway he missed his mother.

" hey mom whats up?" he said back to the phone.

"Ulrich there is someone who would like to meet you" she said in a slightly shaky tone.

he could tell she was nervous and that made him nervous, so nervously he asked " well who is it?"

"do you" she was silent for a second"remember the man... In the park... Who gave you the red balloon?"

Ulrich paused for a moment of course he remembered. "Yea mom of course ."

There was a shuffle of the phone and Ulrich heard a males voice in the receiver.

"I want to meet you in the park, near your school around 6pm." The call was ended.

He stared at the phone for a second debating whether to call back or not. Then he started to remember, the details of the man with the red balloon.

** flashback**

An age 5 Ulrich ran through the park, his speed was something to be proud of for his age, his mother admired him from a distance. playing around the outskirts of the park, he notice someone watching, stopping a few feet away from the mysterious person he yelled.

" hey something wrong?" The person walked up to Ulrich, he noticed it was a man. He knelt to Ulrich's level with a smile on his as if he happy to see him and said "wanna race? 10 bucks says I could beat you"

" easiest 10 bucks I've ever made!" Ulrich smiled thinking of all the candy he'd buy, they picked a start point and took off. The man letting Ulrich get a head start. Ulrich was for sure he was going to win bending the curve, when he started to see the man catching up and gaining distance ahead of him. At the finish line was an out of breath and upset Ulrich that he didn't win 10bucks.

The man patting Ulrich on the back said to him " Its not all about winning Ulrich, its the sport." He smiled at him and reached in his pocket and gave Ulrich the 10 dollars. Ulrich gave him the biggest smile ever.

"You're something special you know that right?" The man said to Ulrich. They started to walk and talk, about everything sports, life, school. Somethings Ulrich didn't understand the more serious topics. But he listened and talked about starting school and how fun it was going to be.

Ulrich noticed balloons and ran to the guy selling them. They where big and were different shapes and sizes, the man was also selling ice cream as well Ulrich eyes caught the biggest balloon shaped like a dinosaur was red, and his favorite ice cream chocolate so asked for triple scoops.

"that will be 10 big ones young man." the balloon guy said.

Ulrich reached in his pocket but the stranger put a hand on Ulrich's shoulder and paid, Ulrich smiled and hugged him, he felt comfortable doing so, like it was natural.  
>the guy smiled and said " I love to see father and sons out having fun reminds me of mine!." The two blushed and Ulrich said " Thank you."<p>

In the distance Ulrich heard his mother calling his name, he looked toward the guy and said

" you should come meet my mom she's really nice!"

"no, that's okay, I just wanted to see you" the man said with a warm smile, Ulrich frowned

"Well okay, but will I see you again?" He asked, he obviously upset that he was leaving.

"Oh you'll see me around kiddo, I'll always be watching over you. You're really something special." The man said.

Ulrich smiled his spirits were lifted knowing that this wasn't the last time he'd see him. He heard his mother calling him again and he turned to her, and ran to her when he looked back to tell his mother the man was gone, he told her the story and she knew exactly who he was talking about. She knew it had to be him, she just knew.

**NOW**

Ulrich didn't get much sleep that night, waking up before Odd. He was still tired but couldn't sleep the anxious feeling inside of him kept him up and mobile, he didn't know what to expect, who really was this guy? Why now, after all these years did he want to meet him? Why was he so anxious about the whole situation?

Jeremy called for an investigation on Lyoko after last night X.A.N.A activated a tower but a minute later he deactivated it, Ulrich lied claiming he had some school work to finish.

Deciding to take a walk around 4pm to clear his head a little, on his way he saw Sissi, she was sitting under a tree pouring water in her hand like she was trying to catch it. "weird" he thought, walking over he sat next to her. She looked at him and her expression looked blank he couldn't usually read her like an open book.

Sissi tried to get up and leave, "Sissi wait." Ulrich said suddenly, grabbing her arm. He couldn't just let her walk away, he never had a chance to talk to her. So much on his mind and Yumi wanting to be around more, which he didn't have a problem with , but his feelings for her, and in general have been more complicated.

"What is it Ulrich" she said impatiently.

"sorry I haven't checked up on you lately...how...are you? Feeling any better?"

Sissi snatched her arm back and adjusted herself "I'm fine Ulrich, now that is, it wouldn't make sense for me to complain about the problems before today its not like you can go back in time and fix it" she said in a nasty tone.  
>Ulrich sighed, Sissi saw the look on his face and wished she could take back what she said, he was only trying to be nice and she lashed out.<p>

"Look Sissi, I'm sorry." Ulrich said trying to sound as sincere as possible. He meant it but wasn't great with apologies.

"Don't worry about it Ulrich." She said softly She slowly stood and started to walk away.

Ulrich got up as well and walked with her. "whats that suppose to mean." He asked his voice soft, she felt his words creep into her heart, the wall she was building started to break.

"Ulrich... I've only done nothing but be there for you and care about you, there isn't one thing you've asked of me and i haven't done. And all you've ever done was talk down to me treat me like crap especially in front of your friends.

I know I've done things too, but it only was to get back at you, I'm just bruised by your love, burned by your kiss this isn't love. This isn't the fairy tail i intended it to be."

Ulrich stood there, looking her in the eye, Yeah Sissi annoyed the heck out of him, or at least he thought she did, but when he thought about it he couldn't picture himself without her there. She's always been there always trying to pick him up when he was sad. Sometimes he wanted to alone but the fact that she tried, and she tried hard even after he pushed her away she'd come back. The fact that she took her time, even if he took forever to open up she'd always listen and she wouldn't forget.

He built these walls, to protect himself. From anyone, as soon as someone tried to get close he'd push them away, the closer they got the harder he' d fight and Sissi she'd just keep coming back.

"Ulrich do you want to know why I never gave up on you? I just refused to believe someone, who called me their princess and told me that he was going to protect me no matter what, would stop caring about me. I was afraid to let you go. I tried so hard to live out the fairy tail I thought up when we were kids. You don't know how...important those words meant to me when we were kids, but... Its time for me to grow up and let go all those childish things."

Ulrich stood there not saying anything Sissi couldn't read the expression on his face.

"So what do you want? For us to just stop talking to each other? ignore each other?"

Sissi held her breath being a female is so complicated she thought, its exactly what she wants but at the same time she couldn't want anything less her heart craves him.

"Yeah" she whispered and Sissi smiled, a forced smile and walked away from him. Feeling like she was leaving a huge part of herself behind, she continued to walk away.

**Sissi POV**

As soon as she got a good distance away from Ulrich she started to run, no real destination she just had to get what ever was building up inside of her out, she got to the park and ran.

Through trees and past bushes, She stopped at one tree that made her feel content with her loneliness and she felt concealed from the world.

She cried, she cough and cried and tried to dig everything out her soul she was feeling in every tear she wanted these feeling to be gone.

She heard a noise and looked back, with false hope that Ulrich followed her and ran after her but she knew he didn't...she knew he wouldn't..

"These are the days when I hate the world" she said to herself.

Little did she know a black smoke was following her surrounding her. Sissi started to choke as it got thicker she breathed it in inhaling it as she coughs and struggled for air. As she laid there her thoughts were on Ulrich. She saw a figure approach her, "Ulrich" she thought as she felt the warmth and the breath slip from her very body.

** Ulrich POV**

Ulrich made his way off campus at 5:45, walking slowly thinking about Sissi, wondering where she went. He got a worried sense when he thought about her, he couldn't help it.

"maybe i should of went after her" he thought to himself, God Ulrich your so stupid.

Arriving at the park he wasn't sure where to go, but he just walked until he someone caught his eye, seeing a man all alone smoking a cigarette, the man sucked the last bit until it was gone flicked the cigarette and looked at Ulrich as he exhaled the smoke. "My last one." he man said casually.

They looked at each other for a bit Ulrich looked at this man that stood in front of him and saw himself. He said the first thing that came to mind before a greeting, or an introduction.

"I've been..wanting to ask you this, since the last time I saw you." Ulrich said quietly.

"Ask anything" the man said simply

"You're my father, my real one at least, aren't you, at least... I think so."

"How'd you figure?" The man asked

"I believed it when I was a kid, you just had to be. I knew, it was like common sense, I knew he..couldn't be, and as the years gone by I guess I tricked myself into believe it was just a dream an lame excuse to get me by as a kid, because I had a shitty excuse for a dad."

The man nodded, "I am."

"Where you been?..." Ulrich said, as if it was just days since they last spoken.

The man didn't respond.

Feeling numb at first then more frustrated his voiced raised.

"Where were you, when everything was falling apart, you never stopped by, I was at that park everyday hoping to see you again! you never left me no messages you never sent me no letters. Where were you? Where were you?"

Ulrich eyes started to water up as the man came closer. He gave Ulrich a hug only his father could give him. And for the first time in years Ulrich cried.

"you've got to pick yourself up inside, this isn't going to be the first time your life falls apart, you're going to get scares. pull it together button up your shirt and pull down your sleeves and don't give up"

His father said to him as he looked Ulrich in the eye.

"My son, you are special a hand picked warrior since before you were born. You are the warrior that will bring your people to salvation, peace."

Ulrich didn't understand.

"I know this seems confusing in time it will be clear." his father said as he touched his son forehead. Pain struck Ulrich as he passed out.

** Ulrichs dream**

Ulrich was under water he could breath he saw something and swam toward it, a sunken ship.  
>He was invited inside by a creature who bleed from the lips, the creature spoke to him in an ancient language, that Ulrich understood.<p>

He said "you're the one that I decree The one that can save us, and set us free You'll gained the power of a deity You have the strength to wake us from this sleep."

Ulrich nodded and the creatures pointed to something that was behind Ulrich. It whispered "limbus". He turned and it was something like a portal he looked at it and saw a figure running through a black and gray Forrest, it was no regular Forrest though, he could barely make out anything but the trees and they all looked dead and rotting, he got closer to the portal and could actually smell a foul figure ran until it started to slow down, peering down the figure struggled to move,like its feet were glued to the ground.

A huge spider like creature approached the figure slowly one of its legs reaching out towards it as if to kill.

Ulrich yelled "Noooooooo"

Ulrich felt himself being shaken awake. He woke up sweating and breathing hard, He looked around to see a concern eye hovering above him.

"Where am I?" Ulrich asked still breathing hard

Odd had a confused look on his face "Uh in our dorm room, you know the one we've been sharing for quite some time now" he laughed to himself at the end.

"How did I get in here? What time is it?" Ulrich eyes raced around the room to find the clock it was 1:02 am.

"well you were gone all day, Jeremy was pretty upset that you couldn't give us back up on Lyoko we've been trying to call you! Xana launched an attack but we don't know on what nothing happened around here and he put up a really good fight, for what I don't know."

Odd paused looking at the wall with a concerned look.

" But when I got back in the room around 11pm your were already here and sleeping, I figured the 'studying' really did a number on you." He finished looking Ulrich in the eye after making an emphasis on Studying.

Ulrich quickly looked away to quickly. Odd smiled a huge grin.

"So I was right you weren't studying, what were you doing? Were you with Sissi again? come to think of it I haven't seen her not once today"

Ulrich quickly shot back "You were on Lyoko all day ODD and I wasn't" He turned in his bed so he wouldn't have to face the prying Odd.

"Well I would at least seen her, at least once, and its okay you don't have to tell me but try to pick up your phone next time, there might be an lyoko emergency." Odd finished

"Goodnight Odd" Ulrich replied thinking about Sissi, wondering how he got back in his room, he pulled out his phone and looked through it. no new messages or missed called about Xana. That was weird he thought, Odd just said they were calling him all day.

His eyes feeling heaving, he thought about his dream trying not to fall back asleep, unfortunately he did.

**Kats POV**  
>Kat paced Sissi's room back and forth gathering the scent in the room she was worried. She wasn't suppose to be in there.<p>

Risking one two many times going back to the same location. She paced back and forth till she accidentally bumped into Sissi dresser, the cup that was on it fell she caught it before it hit the ground but still the cup cracked a line creeping to the bottom.

She set the cup down quickly. "That's a sign of something bad" She said to herself and swiftly lept out the window into the night sky.

Thinking to herself " I cant even feel Sissi's Aura, I cant find her scent on anything but her room, something bad must of happened"

She said to herself and she reached her destination, she sat on the bed and looked at the Silvered hair man that stood waiting for her.

"cast a barrier around this place, I'm going to have to cast a search for her."

He nodded and said "I'm only going to make it big enough for this room we don't want to make this area and obvious missing area from them. you wont have a lot of room to work with but its better than nothing"

She thought to protest but he was right, a building gone missing would be something that would send off red alerts. When you cast a barrier the area becomes invisible, not from humans, they wont even know your there. but from potential threats.

She crossed her legs and began the process. after an hour of searching Kat began to feel hopeless. She should of found Sissi by now, It shouldn't of taken this long, Even if Sissi was being held captive in a basement she would of already found her by now.

Kat struggled to keep concentration, he nerves were getting the best of her she whispered, just a little bigger please.

The man nodded, stretching the barrier gradually.

Kat continued to search for another our but opened her eyes to a concerned face.

"something, must of happened. I cant find her, I should of been able to find her in MINUTES." tears swelled up to flow uncontrollably from her eyes.

DUN DUN DUN!

sorry about how long it took me to make this one i had writers block for a while and life happened, ugh, i'm upset i might never see this guy i had a crush on again :(. I hope I see him at least one time to attempt to get his number lolol okay Um Yeah review tell me if you like it.

Oh and BTW the next chapter I'm going to use this thing (power) of somewhat that I'm not really comfortable with giving its real name due to the fact that its a practice in witch craft and that makes me uneasy, so i'm just going to change the name, and some effects. Okay so i'm just letting you guys know. In Case things like that make you a little uncomfortable. 


	7. last chance

I'm sorry you guys life got in the way, but if you want me to continue with this story. atleast 3 people have to let new I'll know I'm not doing this in vain and no one cares. even if it's one person who writes 3 times ill know you really want it and ill write just for you. so let me know. :) 


	8. Chapter whatever I left off at

Hello you all, it's been awhile yes i know. I decided that maybe I should finish this, I realized I'm that person that starts stuff and never finishes it. Like I don't think I've ever really finished anything. So even though this might be a terrible half ass fic. I'm going to finish it, now i realized going into fanfic with no real storyline isn't a great idea. Lets see if I can bring it all together.

Again I don't own Lyoko {why do we say this, isnt it obvious.}

Sissi awoke feeling confused and disoriented from what she couldn't really call a dream it was just darkness, the last thing she could remember was of course Ulrich and running, something dark like smoke from a fire surrounding her and trying desperately trying to inhale fresh air and catch her breath. It was like she was unconscious but at the same time when thinking about it she remembers hearing talking but she can't remember what was being said.

She was afraid, she instantly knew wherever she was she wasn't safe she didn't feel secure she distress and a creepy crawling sensation on the back of her neck, like… she was being watched.

'calm down freaking out isnt going to help' she told herself. 'I have to figure out where I am and if I can get myself out of this.' she thought back to the quick lessons kat was giving her about their natural abilities when they met up at different places. 'ugh if only i was actually paying attention to what she was saying instead of trying so hard to do what she was saying.'

The sensation of being watched crawled down her neck again making the hairs stand up and gave her goosebumps, she shifted a bit she felt unusually heavy and drained so heavy she thought she might of been tied up, but when she moved she realised that wasnt the case.

'Okay if I could just take a quick peep I could see if i could find away out of here. Whoever has done this to me is going to pay big time when her Dadd….' she stopped thinking. What could he do now? Heh, he's just as clueless as he was with her mother. This probably wasnt some low life who kidnapped her for ransom. Her life and who she is, its totally different then who she use to be. She's aware of everything now and they know it, Grey mentioned to her to be careful now terrible things might start happening to her since her barrier was broken. She half wish Kat didnt removed it, she could of been and would of been bliss in her ignorance. 'Daddy can't save me anymore.'

with that thought she gained enough courage to open her eyes…

pitch black, nothingness was all she saw. she her breathing started to pick up.. she started to panic. "Calm down, calm down, calm down." Sissi started to whimper to herself out loud. the creeping feeling on her neck intensified. Her heart started to beat harder and she reached towards her face to touch her eyes.

wet her fingers glided across her face it was wet. sticky the feelings wasn't like water or tears if sticked to her fingers and lingered it was thick like glue it was sticky. hot she didn't realise it before all her sensations actually feeling were coming back her face was burning hot her fingers felt singed by the heat on her face it was hot.

wet,sticky, and hot.

she heard a smoothing dark chuckle, that sounded all too familiar a soft gentle deep voice spoke loudly "and I see why they say beauty comes from the inside."

"b-b-bl-blood?"

she felt instant pain and started to scream a bloodcurdling scream.

Desperately searching around her for the person laughing and talking the laughter was coming closer, but from what direction it sounded like it was all around her. She couldn't SEE anything WHY couldn't she see anything?!

frantically scraping at her eyes she she couldn't see anything?

"WHERE AM I? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHERE AM I? LET ME GO, LET ME OUT? SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! LET ME OUT! WHAT THE FUCK! FUCK HELP ME PLEASE"

Sissi hysterically called out the feeling of fear overwhelming her she couldn't think straight she couldn't think, she was no longer a rational person, she was more like a wild animal gripped by fear desperately trying to get away from a predator that already caught her and was tearing at her flesh.

no matter how loud she scream and hard she cried she could still hear his smooth dark voice softly speaking to her. she didn't want to hear him, it was like death. an all to familiar sound.

"It won't be the same this time around" he said softly, walking closer to her. she kept screaming, she didn't know what else to do she was weak with nothing else to do.

she heard him inhale sharply he seemed annoyed "tsk. you'll never be the same again" he said losing his soft voice sounding more harsh "I promise to never forget you, like I never forgot her. you'll remember me like she did, for as long as you live and your life ends right here, right now."

he seemed so close now, who was this she he spoke of, she knew why would she even ask herself. it was her mother, she knew. she didn't hear herself scream anymore but she felt like she was still screaming, if she wasn't when did she stop? she started to feel as she felt earlier when she first awoke. confused unaware, numb….

****else where*****

Jeremy awoke with startled his heart beating a little faster than usual his computer was going off the charts beeping like he doesn't think he'd ever heard before.

"what the heck is going on?"

He quickly dashed over to his computer putting on his glasses as his eyes adjusted to the brightness "what are you up to now x.a.n.a" he whispered..scanning his computer quickly and typing just as fast, he inhaled deeply gripping the monitor of his computer his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. " 6 TOWERS ACTIVATED IN ALL DIFFERENT SECTORS". He dashed to the door pulling out his phone and so began the numerous calls and messages it was 2am hopefully he could wake everyone up this was more than serious.

**earlier that day***

Ulrich yawned sitting at a separate lunch table with yumi from the rest of the gang, he started to doze while images he couldn't make out flashed under his eyelids every time he closed his eyes. He cringed as he heard a scream, jolting him awake to set eyes on an upset looking yumi.

"whats been happening to you lately Ulrich you seem so tired all the time, is something going on? you can barely keep your eyes open and you sleep forever."

Ulrich hesitated for a second he didn't want to let her in on that he was dreaming of sissi

"Uh, you know studying more," He lied honestly he had no idea why he was sleeping so much more. "since x.a.n.a has been pretty much nonexistent i thought i'd take this opportunity to study more, before my dad gets on me about my grades again haha"

Yumi smiled, a beautiful smile and he blushed.

"Oh thats good wouldn't want you falling behind I thought you were becoming more of an airhead like sissi HA since you were hanging out with her more than often recently."

Ulrich got instantly annoyed, why is it every time they have some alone time a second to speak to each other, without x.a.n.a or school being involved she just has to bring up Sissi.

He sighed, deciding to just let it go…

"haha no im just really tired…"

"I get it, but maybe you should cut back a little jeremy has us going to lyoko just about every day because he thinks x.a.n.a is being TOO quiet…. the upside is that sissi seems off somewhere and she hasn't been snooping around like a lost puppy when we are trying to get to the factory. I wonder where she's been do you know Ulrich?" saying the last part slowly he could of sworn he heard suspicion in her voice.

Ulrich sighed again, trying not to show his annoyance since she brought up sissi again, 'if she wants to talk about sissi we'll talk about sissi'

"I have no clue, maybe on my way back, i'll head to her dorm and see is she's alright, but hey i think i might turn in for now, i'm sorta tired."

"Oh alright see you around Ulrich" Yumi got up and sat at the next table with Odd, Jeremie and Aelita.

He got up and headed back to his dorms, bluffing about checking on Sissi, he was sure she was fine, even though deep down he felt unsure about that, it's why he wanted to quickly get back to his dreams.

his dreams where getting a lot more unusual since his meet with his real father a couple of days ago and they all seemed to revolve around sissi, what's happening to him? he was finally getting rid of her. They agreed that they would ignore each other which he already had a head start on. He could focus more on Yumi and hanging out without any interruptions.

He was surprisingly having more lucid dreams, he was extremely aware and alert, it was like he wasn't dreaming but his mind was somewhere else, while his body slept, he knew because he always 'woke up' in his bed well rested but could fully recall every detail of the dream he had before.

He hadn't seen Sissi in a few days he was worried but she seemed to be going through much probably having a break down because her favorite lipstick or something was being discontinued. He thought of that time a couple of years ago when sissi was missing from school for over a week and had everyone worried, come to find out she traveled to a whole different country to go to a store to buy in bulk the last supply of the discontinued lipstick they had left over, telling everyone it was an personal emergency.

His dreams now consisted of sissi, a little more than weird because all he'd done in these dreams is watch her, she was lying on the ground asleep or unconscious he never knew, in the same dark forest with dead trees. no spiders around this time closing in for the kill, but something lurking in the shadows obviously there. He felt like he was guarding her, that his presence alone pushed back whatever was out there watching, always watching, it was because of this guarding, he was sleeping more that usual spending his days and nights guarding this sleeping sissi. He didn't seem to mind though, sort of happy to do so, it felt more than important for him to do so.

That is until odd would wake him up in more annoying ways than usual, which included: jumping on him while yelling or splashing him with water. which usually ended up with a pissed ulrich but according to odd it's harder to wake him now. Even when he's awake it's only for a couple of hours he'd eventually fall back asleep to resume watching over sissi.

Each time he came back she seem a little less there, more lifeless than sleeping, a little more colder. Which was why he slept more to watch over her more, to keep away whatever it is watching her. He was there to protect her, even if only in his dreams. She was his princess after all, no matter what he was suppose to protect her he told himself.

He slid onto his bed with a deep sigh and sleep was instantaneous

***with kat and grey***

She paced the small little room, with a hard look on face. Anyone with two eyes could tell by her tangled hair and bags under her eyes that she was exhausted and hadn't had much sleep. It's been about a week since Sissi has been missing, she could find her at all no matter how hard she tried of far she searched for her aura it seemed like Sissi just up and disappeared.

She came to the decision something happened to her, something serious and she was in danger and the longer it took her to find her the chances of her being alive and well dropped terribly.

She could already be dead… that might be it, that would of explain not being able to find her aura but even if she was her lifeless body would of still admit and aura for a few weeks after death. She cringed and the thought of Sissi lifeless body being hidden somewhere where she couldn't pick up its aura.

The other possibility the more hoped for and likely one was she was being held somewhere with a powerful barrier that she couldn't penetrate. the jota would be the only logical people holding her captive.. but for how long, the usually kill us instantly or within a few days to extract information and our blood so they can make their airborne poison the will kill us and only us.. slowly.

"She's not dead," Grey spoke suddenly knowing what she was thinking. he continued "You said you felt it her fear. we might not know her exact location, but we know she's afraid right now. The fear could make her or break her."

He was standing by the shaded window carefully peering out the window. They were on the move always running ever since she got captured by the jota barely escaping with her life, they've never settled in on place for than a few days. It was like they had her scent now and always seemed to be a couple steps behind her.

The fear she felt from Sissi was real, it was only for a moment given the barrier but she felt it, being very close and connected to her. It was as if her very soul was calling out to her, but she couldn't find her.

She didn't fully get the chance to properly teach Sissi everything she could naturally do, these things you didn't have to be an expert on it just came natural to them, but since Sissi had an extra strong barrier placed on her it didn't break naturally so Sissi was still learning.

they could telepathically communicate with each other,it isn't a full blown conversation but an understanding more than anything, of feelings and thoughts. It was as if you were one with the person, they didn't use it often no one did really but in times like this it would be helpful. No matter how strong a barrier might be to hide someone, once you connect with that person it like you can feel where they are because you're also there.

"If only we knew who her protector is, they would of should of found her already.. does she even have one.. since she part human?"

Grey glanced back out the window before he spoke.

"we should leave soon, and we cannot rely on her protector at this point. He or she might be already dead if she did, or she might not have one. Orelse that person would of made themselves known by now."

He look at her her straight in the eye with his blank usual stoic face his eyes though as serious as always "we have to be her protector, I'll protect you both if I have too."

she nodded her heart beating a little faster in her chest.

she started to gather her things as she silently prayed that Sissi even consumed with fear would call out to her so she could find her soon…

***back to sissi***

'whats happening to me' she said to herself she realized that she was hysterical, her heart started to beat slow. she guessed she stopped screaming and the only thing she could hear is the echo of her screams… 'what is this feeling?'

'Oh' she realized ' i've given up'

she was still afraid paralyzed by fear she couldn't move. she couldn't really feel anything but the pressure on her chest her. she couldn't see anything around her, she knew that they were gone.. her eyes. she was being killed, murdered … butchered. she didn't feel the any pain anymore just pressure.

"I realized that we're more beautiful dead than alive then, with bloodied flesh removed, your rib cage ripped away and I see why they say beauty comes from the inside." the heavy dark voice repeated himself with the sound of pleasure in his voice.

"As I tear your heart apart" she felt her head being lifted "I'll take your hair with me, wrapped around my bloody knuckles as a soft, silken reminder of the day you discovered that even the softest words can't heal the deepest wounds."

He started to laugh with true pleasure she could feel the vibrations from his laughter.

"S-si-sissi?" a voice that sounded all to familiar trembled.

Her heart started to beat, faster and harder the pain started to consume her once again as he was cutting into her chest she started to scream.

"ULRICH"

As this man was atop of her cutting into her chest she decided not to give up, tears of blood flowed from her eyes that were gouged out, she scream. She might be weak, she might not be strong but she knew someone who was, she called out to her with her using her very soul.

There was a bright flash of light, she could finally see and she decided to run with whatever strength she had laugh she raced toward the light her heart beating strong. She wasn't going to give up this time. It felt like she was running for a long time, she could see the light but where her eyes deceiving her, it started to become harder to breath, harder to swallow the air was closing in around her but she ran.

Falling, she could feel herself falling before she hit the ground, feeling herself fade away a nagging voice in her head kept saying 'sleep' she didn't want to sleep she had to get away. eyelids heavy she fell asleep bleeding in pain…

Her eyes opened slowly catching a glimpse of the at the night sky, she felt strong hands carrying her. she saw him it was Ulrich why was he carrying her again? she thought they decided to ignore each other.

she fell asleep again. when her eyes open again it was because she was being moved around to much, she was in her room and she felt her blanket being laid ontop of her.

she glanced around her room to see Ulrich staring down at her.

"Ulrich" she said with a raspy voice. "Wh-what happened, why ar-"

He cut her off

"You just had a bad dream you were sleep walking, I found you" he said with a sad smile on his face. "go back to sleep"

He didn't have to repeat himself as she happily oblige she was sleeping with a look of peace and exhaustion on her face. He had to look away and guilt overwhelmed him.

okay you guys i know its been….years lol but here is an update I will finish this if no one reads it its for me really.


End file.
